wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aspen
Aspen is an IceWing Magicborn, with control over ice. She belongs to Flareon, do not use without her consent. This is a WIP Description Small and weak, Aspen wouldn't go well in a fight if she didn't have her powers over ice. Her body is quite unstable, and muscle spasms can come even when she's least expecting it. Aspen's body frame is quite weak, and with the violent scientists dragging her every once in a while does no good on her body. Her scales are a light icy-blue, with slightly darker ice-blue underscales. Aspen's ruft of icicle horns is light gray to a moon-silver. Aspen's horns are a blueish gray color, as well as her talons. Personality Aspen's personality toward her fellow Original Magicborn is fiercely loyal, and that'd she give anything to protect them. Even if it means harm or death on her. The scientists see her as one of the more difficult experiments. As she is too strong-willed and aggressive for the scientist's taste. Aspen is incredibly aggressive toward any dragons that aren't her fellow Magicborn. As the only other dragons she's met during her life is scientists who've beaten and abused her and her friends. The only other dragons Aspen has tolerance for are the second group of Magicborn, yet she is still known to show some disdain for them. Since she was very young, Aspen has had terrifying nightmares about what could happen to her fellow Magicborn. This is one of the reasons she is so fiercely protective of them. History Relationships I stole this tabber from Sky Arrow who stole it from Lucky. >8] |-| The Original Magicborn = Chantrieri': Aspen is in good terms with the plant Magicborn. She likes how Chantrieri is bold toward the scientists. Showing signs she may be a help to escape the lab. Overall, Aspen thinks of Chantrieri that can be trusted ''Paricia: Aspen is somewhat annoyed by Paricia's skeptical and mischevious personality. Yet she is quite intrigued by the power that they can hold together by both of their powers. So Aspen sees Paricia as a possible future help to killing the scientists. Ragnarok: Aspen is quite… Well wary of the MudWing Magicborn. She knows very well that his power over earth can crush ice like a twig. She personally prefers to stay away from him, never knowing if he'll accidentally suffocate her in a mound of earth. Artemisia: The quiet personality of Artemisia is completely different from the old one. The Magicborn who was the most arrogant and stubborn once before is now quite and soft, always secluded in the shadows. Aspen likes her, yet she is surprised that the dark Magicborn's determination to fight the scientists died so quickly. Luminescence: Aspen is quite surprised such a seemingly small and frail dragon can hold so much passion for hating the scientist. Aspen sees Lumin as a valuable asset to destroying the scientists, as the two both share a burning hatred for them. Tsuchinoko: Aspen has a small understanding of the SandWing Magicborn. She respects his "Asylum" character. Knowing it must be hard to believe in someone no one else does. Although her and Tsuchinoko don't interact all that much. Since they were born together, she still views him as a sibling. Lepina: Aspen despises fire, so that's a slight downside to their relationship. But Aspen le her personality and things she could also be a valuable asset to destroying the scientists and escape. |-| The Other Magicborn = Yggdrasil: Kanima: Igneous: Novosibirsk: |-| Other = N/A Gallery Aspen icon.png|Beautiful pixel icon by Cashews MAGIC8.png|Awesome picture by Luster of the Eight Original Magicborn, Aspen is in the middle. Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Characters